Mein Schwester
by Tortugas-and-Lovi
Summary: Julchen gets drunk and Ludwig is stuck dealing with her hangover. But when she gets horny, will he help her with that, too? Germancest, Germany x Fem! Prussia, human names used. Smut. Twoshot. And yes, it is family e U e (I'm referring to the genre it's listed under.)
1. Chapter 1

**So I was thinking that I should probably have some stuff up other than fanfictions surrounding Fem! Canada, and when I found this in one of my old notebooks I thought it would be okay. I should hopefully have more up within the next few weeks, but no promises.**

* * *

"Uuugh, fuck," Julchen grumbled. Her head was killing her. She'd gone clubbing the night before with Frances, Francine, Carmen, Antonio, and Gilbert, and now her head was killing her. Maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to get into a drinking contest with Gilbert. Maybe she shouldn't have ordered one of every alcoholic beverage on the menu. But she was awesome, so she could do whatever the hell she felt like!

"Ludviiiiig," she whined, grabbing her skull as it began to throb painfully. She curled up in a ball and whimpered softly as she waited for her brother to answer her.

"Ja?" the blonde German responded, walking into her room and looking at her with mild concern. He had been cooking dinner for them. His older sister had come home drunk as she always did when she went clubbing, and now he get the privilege of dealing with her hangover. He loved Julchen to death, but sometimes it felt more like he was the older sibling. Especially when he tried to get her to drink hangover cures. Eventually he had just given up on forcing her to take them, because she just threw up from the "unawesome" taste seconds later.

"My head hurts, und I feel like I got trampled on by a bunch of mein awesome gilbirds," she complained, rolling onto her back and pouting up at him.

Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes. "Vone second," he said gently, walking out of her room. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and some ibuprofen. "Finally!" Julchen grumbled, holding a shaky hand out for the pills.

"Nein," he murmured, pressing the medicine against her lips. Julchen opened her mouth obediently, drinking from the glass as he held it up to her lips. She pulled back and some water spilled onto her pale chest before Ludwig could level the cup.

"Verdammt, I'm sorry," he said, blushing and setting the water aside. "If you keep that wet shirt on you'll catch a cold," he said sheepishly. He pulled Julchen's shirt off, doing his best to keep his eyes off of her generous chest. She stared into his eyes the entire time, her pale cheeks becoming slightly colored.

"Schwester, Gilbird is glaring at me," Ludwig said to break the silence. The little yellow bird didn't approve of the way the German had captured his human's attention, and was doing it's best to look big and threatening. It just looked constipated, though. He peeped angrily as Ludiwg picked him up and set him on top of Julchen's breasts in order to finish removing her shirt. "Kesesese, he's just jealous," she told her "little" brother brightly, sticking her tongue out at Gilbird in response to his peeps of protest.

"Vhatever," Ludwig said, stilling trying not to stare at Julchen. "Here, you can wear my shirt for now. All yours are dirty," he said, quickly removing his shirt and handing it to her. He walked out of the room to check on his stew.  
Julchen watched him leave, biting her lip as she watched that tight ass slowly leave her vision. Gott, her little bruder was sexy, and she was horny. She blinked as she felt her phone vibrate and grabbed it from her pocket, surprised by the number of unread texts. She knew she was awesome and all, but why had this many people texted her?

She began flipping through her texts, curious to see if she had sent anything out in her drunken state. "SHIT!" she exclaimed, doubling over in agony as her outburst made her head begin to throb anew.

Ludwig ran back into her room, his eyes wide. "Vwhat happened, vwhat's wrong?" he asked protectively, going over to Julchen and holding her against his chest protectively. Just as suddenly as he had grabbed her he released her, feeling rather sheepish.

"Vwell, ze awesome me may have sent out porn to every person on my contacts list," she said weakly, "No big deal."

"You're dead," Ludwig informed her, wishing that he wasn't so excited by the thought of nude picture of his older sister. He could feel his pants begin to feel uncomfortably tight. What the hell was wrong with him?! This was Julchen, his loud, annoying, irresponsible, messy, kinky sister... Gott, he could feel the blood coursing to his nether regions and wished desperately for relief. Not from one of his toys, but from his schwester. He longed to have her naked body pressed against his...

"Hey, Vwest," Julchen purred, snapping him out of his lustful fantasies, "You're dead too, you know."

* * *

**To Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki, yes, this will be a twoshot, and I'm presently working on your request. Forgive me if it takes me a while, and thanks so much for the request! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this has taken so long, I had a severe case of writers block. I hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

Ludwig's eyes widened as he was pulled onto the bed by Julchen. "Vat are you doing?!" he exclaimed, struggling to break free from her grip. Even though she was still somewhat innebriated, she was strong. This combined with the fact that Ludwig hadn't recovered from his shock gave her the upper hand. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He loved it, the feel of her against him, the stale taste of alchol clinging to her pale pink lips. And he felt like he could get drunk off the scent of her skin. It was just so... her.

He wrapped his arms around her slowly, deepening the kiss. he knew that, had he been thinking reasonably, he would be too frightened to do this. He was so glad he wasn;t thinking reasonably. He wished they could have stayed like that forever, but eventually they had to come up for air. Their lips parted and they simply stared at one another, Julchen drowning in his twin blue oceans, Ludwig in her blood red orbs. Fire and ice collided in a frenzy of pure passion as each struggled for dominance, though both refused to submit.

Ludwig threaded a hand through Julchen's snow white hair, tugging on it experimentally. He was rewarded with a low moan and decided to pull harder, forcing her to tilt her head back so that her throat was bared. He leaned forward and bit down eagerly, covering her neck in lovebites. He slowly moved down to her collarbone, leaving hickies wherever he felt they should be. After a few moments he pulled back to inspect his work, pleased by the redness of her usually pale skin. Julchen laced her fingers through his hair and guided his head down to her chest, shivering at the feel of his lips. "Aahn, z-zere," she told him, allowing her kleinen bruder to remove his shirt from her, as well as her bra.

Ludwig covered her chest in nips, kisses, and best of all, licks. He slowly worked from the outside of her left breast towards the center of it, licking a cirlce around her areola andthen taking her nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongure against her nipple gently as he sucked on it, moaning as she pulled at his hair. He slipped his left hand up and began to roll her other nipple between his fingers, enjoying the whimpers Julchen emmitted. He pulled back after somt time and gave her other nipple the same treatment, pleased by their rosey color once he was done with them. Julchen felt like she was dying. She was so close to coming just from that, but not quite close enough.

Ludwig sat up and unzipped his fly, blushing as his boner sprang free. "Kesese, excited, are vwe?" Julchen observed, impressed by all the precum coating his huge dick. She leaned forward and stroked it tenderly, running her fingers up and down it's length. Ludwig shivered and let out an almost animalistic moan, whimpering as she began playing with his scrotum. She pulled it back so his cockhead was exposed to the cool air, then pushed it forward. She loved his reactions to her. However, she was getting impatient. The Prussian leaned back and quickly removed her booty shorts and thong, spreading her legs wide so that Ludwig could enter her.

Her labia was smooth and hairless, except for a strip of hair with a triangle at the end. It looked like an arrow pointing down towards her pussy, which was currently dripping. The insides of her thighs were coated with the clear juices as she lay there. Ludwig quickly angled is cock so that it lined up with her pink hole and slid in, groaning softly. Julchen had sex so much that she didn't need any preparing, although he resented the fact that other men's seed had filled her and dripped from her cunt. He thrust his hips down, groaning at the feel of her body. She gripped his shoulders tightly, leaving scratches down is back. Lud felt so damn good, but he was also huge! She had never fucked someone this big before... Just goes to show, Lud had inherited some of her awesome!

They came almost immdeately, first Ludwig and then Julchen. She was able to hold out longer than her cute little bruder. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

"Again," Julchen begged, kissing Ludwig.

"N-Nein, no more...!" Ludwig said. Once was enough for one night, in his opinion.

She pressed her swollen lips to his neck and gave him a hickey, moaning softly as she did so.

Well... Once more, couldn't hurt right?

He could tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed my lemon = u =**


End file.
